Lost in Paradise
by msmysticfalls
Summary: Damon and Elena. Two people from different worlds. Two lives caught in their own dramas. Two souls fated for each other. But a fateful journey by sea ties their lives together. The two are stranded in an island after their ship was wrecked in the middle of the sea. Now, the two will reconcile their differences and find comfort in each other's arms.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing certain characters.

_**Summary:**_  
_Damon and Elena. Two people from different worlds. Two lives caught in their own dramas. Two souls fated for each other._

_But a fateful journey by sea ties their lives together._

_The two are stranded in an island after their ship was wrecked in the middle of the sea. Now, the two will reconcile their differences and find comfort and in each other's arms. But will their love be strong enough to surpass the obstacles that will soon come their way?_

* * *

Elena sat in her seat, admiring the beauty of the ocean as she gazed through the window, remebering the accident. The tragic event of that horrid night played over and over in her head.

Its been more than four years since her parents died leaving her and her brother by themselves. Her brother Jeremy was greatly affected with the tragedy, and she didnt know how to handle him. Jeremy couldnt cope with the loss of their parents; he became cold and distant, giving her the cold shoulder everytime she asked where or what he'd been doing, why he hadn't called her when he didn't come back for a day or two.

Suddenly, a loud shriek rang her ears. As she turned, she saw everyone running out of control. _What the hell is going on?!_she thought.

Then it her. She saw flames slowly consuming the ship on its right side. Elena jumped from her seat and quickly gathered her things. She ran as fast as she could towards a lifeboat when she saw a man fell off board.

Elena couldnt believe her eyes as she witnessed the man fall then drown as he reached the ocean waters.

She knew she couldnt let that man drown and die when she knew she could do something to help him. Without realizing it, her feet began to move and jumped off the ship. She was soaking wet as soon as she made contact with the freezing water. Elena turned and turned to every direction until she finally spotted the man. She swam to him with all her might, making sure he was alive.

Elena placed her index and middle finger around the nape of his neck, trying to find a pulse. She felt relieved when she felt a weak throb. Elena held on to the man with a strong grip as she screamed for help.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP US!" screamed Elena.

The whole ship and all its passengers were in chaos. Flames slowly engulfing the ship, while the passengers fought for life vests and extra space on the remainig lifeboats. Everything was in havoc. As if this whole situation was the _Titanic_.

Elena screamed and screamed for help, but no one came. She screamed again and again but no one heard her. Nightfall drew in and she felt her body grew weaker and weaker as she held on to the man, but Elena knew she had to keep swimming until they reach shore for safety.

_4 hours later..._

She swam and swam but there was nothing but the cold blue ocean water surrounding her.

Her ears were filled with the freezing water. Within a few minutes, the water started to cover her vision, and suddenly she couldnt breath. She tried holding on to the man, but she couldnt reach him as her body began to sink deeper and deeper into the water. She tried to swim upwards, but she didnt have enough strength. She fought to keep her breath in, to keep her lips locked around her last store of oxygen. She forced her arms to continue reaching and her legs to kick harder, but it wasnt enough.

She struggled and struggled for more oxygen, but there was none. The freezing waters covered her nostrils, making her unable to breath. Blackness crowded her vision closing in on her like a moonless night.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I'm sorry if the first chapter is short and not well written. I wasn't really inspired when I wrote this sooo...Ill try to write the next chapters carefully next time. I wont be as good as the other writers here, but I hope you enjoy it.  
Idk why but i pictured the ship in chaos just like the titanic :S Don't worry, there will be romance here. Im just building up to it. The **chapters will be short and I wont be updating daily.** I will update as soon as I can, but for now this is all i have written so far. Reviews will be lovely. Criticism is open, but I wont be open with negative comments.  
_  
Things to ponder:_  
**- Will Elena and Damon be okay?  
-_Who_ will save them?**

Till next time,  
Jessica :)


End file.
